Sleeping Beauty
by Nooboo
Summary: Supposed-to-be-One-shot, crazy parody. This is the common story, Sleeping Beauty in DBZ-version! Have fun, kids! Better summary inside, of course...
1. SWEET DREAMS

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random One-Shot Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams.

--- ---

"Gohan," Goten say, lying in bed.

"Yeah, Squirt?" Gohan ask, ready to walk out the door from Gotens room.

Goten say loudly, all excited: "Will you read me a story before bed-time?"

Gohan look at the excited Goten for a little while, and he then smile to his little brother, saying: "Yeah, sure. What would you like to hear?"

Gohan walk towards the book-shelves, looking for a good story.

"I dunno... One of those with happy endings!" Goten say loudly. Gohan chuckled friendly, still looking for a good story.

Gohan then find a very old book that has never been read. "How about this?" He ask, taking the book.

"Uh... 'Sleeping Beauty'..." Gohan mumble, reading the cover.

"That sounds girl-ish! I want a story with fights!" Goten complain, looking a bit disgusted at the book.

Gohan take a peek inside the book, saying: "I think there's a fight inside this one..."

"Oh, okay!" Goten shout happily and lie back in bed, ready to listen carefully.

"Right... let's see here..." Gohan mumble, turning the pages, ready to read out loud.

"_There were formerly a king and a queen, who were so sorry that they had no children; so sorry that it cannot be expressed. They went to all the waters in the world; vows, pilgrimages, all ways were tried, and all to no purpose._"

"Then why did they do it?" Goten ask, interrupting.

Gohan answers: "I don't know. It's a story, Goten, not real life." He then continue:

"_At last, however, the queen had a daughter. There was a very fine christening; and the princess had for her godmothers all the fairies they could find in the whole kingdom, that every one of them might give her a gift, as was the custom of fairies in those days. By this means the princess had all the perfections imaginable._"

"Gohan," Goten interrupt.

"Yes, Goten?" Gohan ask, interrupted.

Goten then ask: "What's a fairie?"

"It's, uh... a witch, of some sort... a good witch."

"Oh, okay!" Goten say.

"_After the ceremonies of the christening were over, all the company returned to the king's palace, where was prepared a great feast for the fairies. There was --_"

"Gohan," Goten interrupt.

"What?" Gohan ask.

"What's a witch?" Goten ask.

Gohan look at Goten for a little while. He then answer: "You'll know if you listen to the story, I guess."

"Okay."

"_There was placed before every one of them a magnificent cover with a case of massive gold, wherein were a spoon, knife, and fork, all of pure gold set with diamonds and rubies. But as they were all sitting down at table they saw come into the hall a very old fairy, whom they had not invited, because it was above fifty years since she had been out of a certain tower, and she was believed to be either dead or enchanted._

_The king ordered her a cover, but could not furnish her with a case of gold as the others, because they had only seven made for the seven fairies. The old fairy fancied she was slighted, and muttered some threats between her teeth. One of the young fairies who sat by her overheard how she grumbled; and, judging that she might give the little princess some unlucky gift, went, as soon as they rose from table, and hid herself behind the hangings, that she might speak last, and repair, as much as she could, the evil which the old fairy might intend._

_In the meanwhile all the fairies began to give their gifts to the princess. The youngest gave her for gift that she should be the most beautiful person in the world; the next, that she should have the wit of an angel; the third, that she should have a wonderful grace in everything she did; the fourth, that she should dance perfectly well; the fifth, that she should sing like a nightingale; and the sixth, that she should play all kinds of music to the utmost perfection._"

"Gohan," Goten ask, again, again, again.

Gohan answer: "What is it now, Goten?"

"What's all that mean?" He ask curious.

"It means she's perfect." Gohan answer, and he then continue:

"_The old fairy's turn coming next, with a head shaking more with spite than age, she said that the princess should have her hand pierced with a spindle and die of the wound. This terrible gift made the whole company tremble, and everybody fell a crying._"

"Aww... why did she do that?" Goten ask sadly.

Gohan answer: "I don't know. Why did Majin Buu destory the Earth?"

"I don't know. 'Cause he's evil?"

"Exactly." Gohan answer, and continue, once again, again, again:

"_At this very instant the young fairy came out from behind the hangings, and spake these words aloud: "Assure yourselves, O King and Queen, that your daughter shall not die of this disaster. It is true, I have no power to undo entirely what my elder has done. The princess shall indeed pierce her hand with a spindle; but, instead of dying, she shall only fall into a profound sleep, which shall last a hundred years, at the expiration of which a king's son shall come and awake her."_..."

Gohan suddently hear a very familiar sound inside Gotens room. A snoring.

Goten had fallen asleep. Either the story was boring, or...

"Yikes! It's three at night!" Gohan whisper surprised, looking at the ticking clock. He then decide to also go to bed.

Gohan also immediate fall asleep, even faster than Goten. Sweet dreams awaits him ahead...

--- ---

_Tadaa! Next chapter is up in short time! Sorry I haven't worked on my other story for a good while, but I needed a tension-breaker, and then I wanted to write this! What can I say? I just love writing silly stuff, I guess. _

_Alright, to those of you who don't get how Sleeping Beauty come into the story, here's the deal: Gohan will have a CRAZY dream about it! _

_See ya' in the next chappy! Yihaw!_


	2. KING GOKU

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random One-Shot Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 2: KING GOKU?!

--- ---

In a far-away kingdom in Mount Paozu, a wealthy king sat on his throne, calling for his eldest son, the prince.

"You where calling for me, Father?" Gohan, the prince, asked. (_A/N: DAM DAM DAAAM!_)

"I sure was!" Goku answered, sitting on his high, golden throne while eating delicious goods besides his wife, Queen Chichi.

"Son, have I ever told you the rumor of a sleeping beauty in another far-away kingdom?" He ask friendly, eating some delicious bacon.

"No." Gohan answer.

Queen Chichi speak up: "Well it's about time you get to know!"

She then speak pruodly: "That story has been told for about a hundred years now. Ever since your Great Grandpa Son-Gohan told it to your father it has been our duty to tell you the legend, son."

"Oh... Well then, tell me, would ya'?" Gohan say, looking at his parents.

"Oh! Right!" Goku shout surprised. "Ha ha, I was just about to forget!" He then take another bite of his obviously delicious food.

"You see, exactly one hundred years ago, a princess was born. She's said to be the most beautiful woman ever made..." Goku start out.

Chichi then continue: "But the princess has been cursed. Cursed by an evil, elder fairie. She has been doomed to sleep for one hundred years ever since the day."

"I guess she must be pretty old by now, then..." Gohan mumble, looking at his parents, imagining an old lady sleeping and filled up with thousands of wrinkles.

"Not exactly..." Goku say. "You see, the curse never grew her any older. Cool, huh?"

Chichi speak: "And legend tells, that when those one hundred years has passed, the son of a king shall save her of her slumbers."

Gohan look at the both of them for a good while. Chichi then speak up:

"And since that day is tomorrow, we would like you to help out that poor girl!"

"What? Me?" Gohan ask modest. "Why me?" He ask, looking at his mother.

"You don't want to?" Goku ask, drinking.

"No, that's not it... I feel really sorry for the poor girl, and all... hm..." He say, scratching the back of his royal head. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try and help her out."

"That's the spirit! Go get her, tiger!" Goku cheer and eat some dessert.

And prince Gohan then prepare for his journey to save the sleeping beauty!

Until his little brother comes up...

"Honorable big brother!" Goten shout, running up to Gohan.

"Just call me Gohan, Squirt." Gohan tell his little brother.

Goten look up to his big brother, saying: "But those royal guys get mad when I'm not talking pro... pro-la-po... uh..."

"Properly?" Gohan ask, correcting Goten.

"Yeah! Propopoly!" Goten shout happily.

Gohan then ask Goten: "What do you want?"

Goten jump around in joy, shouting happily excited: "Can I come with you on your dangerous journey to save that princess?"

Gohan look at Goten for a little while.

"I'll be careful! Promise!" Goten shout, jumping around in joy.

Gohan then smile happy. "Sure thing, Squirt."

And the two princes has begun their journey for saving the perfect princess in a deeply slumber.

And through hardships un-numbered, and dangers untold, they finally reach... Wait, what?! Of course their dangers shall be told! What kind of story is this, anyway?! Sheesh!

And they're on their way for Satan Kingdom, where King Hercule rule his happy citizents, despite the fact of his slumbing daughter.

"Gohan," Goten say, while the two young men ride their healthy horses in the silent debts of the beautiful woods.

"Yes, Goten?" Gohan ask, riding his pure black horse.

Goten ask: "Do we know the way for Satan Kingdom?"

"No, as a matter of fact; we don't." Gohan answer, realizing their so far biggest bummer: to forget a map. "I guess we'll have to ask for directions."

"Okay." Goten answer, riding his brown horse along the trees, where the sun shine silently over and leave beautiful shadows on the grass of the woods.

"There's someone we can ask!" Goten shout happily, pointing forward, along the road.

A munk is standing by a tree. His black, weird hair has been cut in a ring around his head. He looks mad about something...

"Hello there, so far unknown munk." Gohan greet as friendly as possible. The munk look friendly up to the prince.

"Greetings, honorable princes." He say, bowing in respect. "How can I, a humble munk, help the two of you, honorable sires?"

Goten jump down from his horse, saying: "For starters, could you tell us your name, sir?"

"I'm Krillin, honorable sir." He speak up.

"No need to be formal, Krillin the munk." Gohan say. "It's a little awkward, but we're here to ask for directions. Do you know the way for Satan Kingdom?"

"No, honorable sir." Krillin answer, leaving the two princes disappointed. "But..." He say.

Goten look up excited. "...I think that I might know someone who do!"

"That's great!" Gohan shout happily. "Could you lead us to this person, please?"

"Yes, of course, prince Gohan and Goten. It is my duty, after all." Krillin smile friendly and turn around in direction further along the road. "Follow my lead, honorable sires."

"Still no need to be so formal..." Gohan mumble, following Krillin, the humble munk, on his way for this mysterious person.

Now, the two princes are following the very helpful munk, Krillin. They all walk happily along the road, until prince Goten ask the humble munk a question.

"Hey, Krillin... why where you looking so mad when you stood by that tree?" He ask, riding his brown horse.

Krillin look annoyed, saying: "You'd be quite mad too if you had a ring for a haircut! It's even worse than being bald! Seriously..."

All three of them walk further along the road happily smiling. Their journey had begun!

--- ---

_Oh yeah! Big royal time! So far, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Hercule has been introduced to the story. More characters are to come up later, of course. _

_How will their journey to save the sleeping beauty go on? All I can say, is that it's going to be crazy! I just love writing crazy and silly stuff... that's me in a nutshell! _

_Be ready for the next, humoristic chapter. I'll work on it right away. When I'm finally ready for writing real action again, I will continue my other story, fast as possible, of course. Sorry to keep you waiting... _


	3. CHERRIE PIE

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random One-Shot Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 3: Cherrie-pie.

--- ---

And so far, Krillin he munk, Gohan the eldest prince and Goten the youngest prince, has been travelling along the road in the woods for a good while.

The munk has suddently reached a house. A house in the middle of the forrest.

The house is small and looks lovely convenient. Beautiful flower-decorations are gathered up around and a delicious pie is cooling off by the window.

"Pie! Yum!" Goten shout, jumping down from his horse.

"Whoa! Hold on honorable prince! You can't just eat that!" Krillin say, holding a grasp on young Goten, trying to hold the child back from the delicious pie.

"He's right Goten. You gotta ask first." Gohan chuckles, looking at his happily struggling little brother.

Goten look at the pie for a nice while and he then knock friendly on the door.

Krillin try stopping him, running for Goten while shouting: "Wait! You can't just go ahead like that! Are you nuts?"

"No, but I know there's a delicious pie I want." Goten say, knocking more on the door.

Sounds are heard from inside, and then a woman come out from the door, looking down on the excited little kid.

The woman has got short, blue hair and blue eyes. She's holding onto a frying pan with pancakes on and looking down on Goten, that's smiling up to her.

Gohan get down from his black horse and walk forther the house along with Krillin.

The woman get a look at Krillin. She then smile happily. "Ah! Krillin, the humble munk. What a nice surprise. And along with the honorable prince Gohan and Goten. May I help you?"

"Yes, miss Briefs. We're seeking your help." Krillin say, looking at the lady. (_N/A: She's MISS and not MRS. It's a fact!_)

"Yes, that's obvious. You never visit us for any other reasons." Bulma complains.

"Excuse me," Goten say happily, gaining Bulma's attention. "may I have a slice of pie?"

"No!" The woman shout so fast Goten almost couldn't finish the sentence. "That pie is for my greatest love in this world!"

"Who, if I may ask?" Gohan ask friendly, looking at the angry woman.

"The man that blessed me with a lovely son..." She say in complete grace and happines. "The blacksmith Vegeta!" (_N/A: A BLACKSMITH?! HOLY COW!_)

"You had a son with the blacksmith?" Goten ask. "Then why did Krillin call you miss Briefs and not mrs. Vegeta?"

The woman then look unhappy. "It's a very complicated thing... but to make a long story short: After we had our son, the blacksmith is acting like I don't excist!"

"I see..." Gohan say, almost understanding. "And now you're seeking his attention with the pie?"

"It's the best I could think of! It's an old family recipe and my mother says it can bind any man! That's exactly how she got my father..."

"By baking a pie?" Goten ask confused.

"That's a cherrie-pie to your information!" Bulma says annoyed.

A young boy walk out of the house, asking: "What's with all the noise?"

"Hello there!" Goten shout happily to the boy, looking only a year older than himself.

"Hi, I'm Trunks. And you're the youngest prince of Paozu Kingdom." Trunks say, leaving out the formal parts.

Goten say happily: "Yup! That's me alright!"

The two boys become friends faster than Krillin could gain concentration of the first, forgotten subject.

"Bulma, we need your help." Krillin say friendly, stuborn to not let the subject disappear again.

"And I need yours, Krillin." Bulma tell the munk.

"That's fine with me." Prince Gohan say happily. "We help you, you help us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Bulma say and they both shake hands.

Goten and Trunks play with each other, while Krillin ask Bulma Briefs: "So, what do you need help for?"

Bulma look a little awkward, but she then speak up: "I need someone to deliver the cherrie-pie to the blacksmith..."

"No way!" Krillin shout.

But Gohan say something else: "Consider it done."

Bulma smile big and Krillin look so scared he could wet his pants. "Are you nuts? The blacksmith are a proud man, not allowing anyone else but himself to enter his property! He's a blacksmith! He's got weapons!"

"But he's a blacksmith... they sell their weapons, right? How can he sell when he won't allow anyone to enter his property?" Gohan ask confused.

"He's got an ordering service." Bulma tell them.

Gohan look at the delicious pie in the window. "I'll get right on it."

"Let me wrap it into a box first, prince Gohan." Bulma Briefs say and take the pie.

And so, our hero shall deliver the delicious pie to the proud blacksmith Vegeta. And they also got a new comrade on their team: son of the blacksmith, Trunks.

On their way for the house of blacksmith Vegeta, that is a house all the way behind the nice village, West Village, they hear rumors about the extremely proud blacksmith.

"Such talent, and yet such arrogance..."

"I wish he'd take down those warnings."

"That idiot has shielded himself behind those barriers!"

They finally reach the house of the blachsmith. It's a really nice house if you forget the... barriers...

The front garden is big and plain grass, but filled up with a couple of bear-traps and signs saying crude things, such as...

_NO STRANGERS!_

_NO HORSES! _

_NO STUPID KIDS! _

_NO CRAZY WOMANS! _

_NO DOGS! _

_NO RAPID DOGS! _

_NO WOLFS! _

_NO MUNKS! _"Hey!" Krillin shout annoyed.

_NO SALESMEN! _

_NO DELIVERYBOYS! _

_NO VISITORS!_

"I think we get the picture..." Gohan mumbles and walk across the front garden holding the package with the pie. He and his friends are being careful, not to step on any bear-traps or conviniently placed spikes.

Gohan knock friendly on the door, saying out loud: "Special delivery!"

"Can't you read?!" A voice shouts from the inside. "No delivery-boys!"

"Oh, I'm no delivery-boy." Gohan say as friendly as possible.

"Then you're obviously not able to read! NO STRANGERS!" The voice shouts angrily.

"I'm no stranger either." Gohan tell the man on the inside, considered to be the blacksmith Vegeta.

Krillin tell the blacksmith: "He's the eldest prince of Paozu Kingdom, Son-Gohan!"

A small silent has hit the house in front of them all. Suddently, they hear Vegeta mumble annoyed from the inside:

"I gotta make a sign saying: 'No Royals'..." A man opens the door. "Alright, you got me. What do you want, royal brat?"

Vegeta the blacksmith is wearing some old, brown pants and is standing with a naked chest by the door. He's completly buff, as a blacksmith shall be.

"Special delivery from Bulma Briefs." Gohan say, handing over the big, nice package to Vegeta.

"From who?" Vegeta asks.

"My mother, Dad!" Trunks say like it's completly obvious, wich it is.

Vegeta look at the little boy, Trunks. He grunts annoyed, take the package and close the door violently. "Go away!" He scream from the inside.

They all walk away from the house in silence, until Gohan speaks happily: "Job well done!"

"He could have said: 'Thanks', or something..." Krillin says, looking back at the house.

"At least we can focus on the sleeping beauty now." Gohan say, cheering up on his munk friend.

--- ---

_Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be coming up. I love this story ^^, _

_Also, if you where expecting Vegeta as the prince, then I'd like you to know that I was considering it, but that would mean there wasn't any place for Trunks to fill in. _

_This story will have many small adventures as prince Gohan is searching for his sleeping beauty. So many things could happen now! _


	4. BUU

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 4: BUU!

--- ---

"Thank you so much honorable, royal, prince Gohan! How can i ever re-pay you for your wonderful deed?" Bulma Briefs ask the eldest prince of Paozu Kingdom.

Gohan answer: "You could tell us the way for Satan Kingdom, please."

Bulma Briefs smile happily. "Ah, yes! You must be looking for the sleeping beauty as well!"

"As well?" Gohan ask confused. "Who else is looking for her?"

"Lets say about fifty other guys... I guess... They where all asking for the directions of Satan Kingdom." Bulma answers friendly.

"I have taught my son the directions. He can lead you. That way, you won't get lost like all the other guys I have given directions for Satan Kingdom."

"Thanks a lot miss Briefs." Gohan say, smiling.

Bulma giggles happily excited. "Soon it'll me mrs..." She say.

Trunks tell all of them: "Come on! We better use the horses. That's much faster."

"I don't have a horse." Krillin say.

"You can borrow mine." Prince Gohan tell Krillin.

"But then you won't have one, honorable sir." Krillin say all humble.

Gohan answer smiling: "I don't need one. I can walk."

"Hey, Trunks, you wanna share horse with me?" Goten ask. "His name is Browney!"

"Okay." Trunks say and walk in direction of the brown horse Browney.

"What's the black one called?" Trunks ask.

"Her name is Blacky. Gohan named her. Cool, huh?" Goten answer.

"Kind of lame... Oh, well!" Trunks say and ride the horse in direction of the Forest Of Shadows.

--- ---

They all ride further inside the Forest Of Shadows. Shadows has decorated everything, and only small spots of sunlight is to be seen the most rare places.

"Now I see why they call it the Forest Of Shadows..." Gohan mumble to the others. "Everything in here is plain darknes!"

"It's kind of scary..." Goten say, looking at the trees covered in shadows.

"You'd better hold the Z-sword ready, Gohan." Goten say.

Gohan answer: "I will." And hold a tight grasp around his incredible heavy Z-sword.

Everyone travel further into the darkness. The horses make sounds and noise.

"Be quiet!" Trunks say.

"Shh!" Krillin whisper to the horses.

"I think somethings scaring them." Goten say, jumping down his horse, trying to calm down Browny.

Gohan look away from the road they're following and into the woods aside the road. A shadow is moving in there.

"Guys, stay here. I'll go check that out." He say and walk further the moving shadow.

"No! It's the Forest Of Shadows! You can't just walk around alone in here!" Trunks shout.

"It's dangerous, prince Gohan!" Krillin shout. These words don't stop Gohan.

He walk further the moving shadow. It looks like the shadow is trying to hide.

He finally reaches the tree that the shadow is hiding behind.

The others are looking in direction of where Gohan has left. He is nothing but a shadow to be seen.

"Shh... calm down, Browny..." Goten whisper to the brown horse.

Gohan hold up his sword, ready to defend himself, and take a peek at who-ever is behind the tree.

"BUU!"

"AARGH!"

Gohan fall backwards in surprise and look up at a big, fat, pink person laughing at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Buu made you fall! Buu made you scream! You lost sword! You look funny!"

Gohan look confused at the big, fat guy, obviously named Buu. He then regain the ability to unnderstand the present situation.

"You surprised me." Prince Gohan tell the big, laughing Buu.

While Buu is laughing further, Gohan is slowly getting up one his feet, also retrieving his sword from the ground.

"Um..." Gohan mumble, looking at the big, fat Buu. "...excuse me, but was there any reason in paticular that you had to surprise me?"

"Buu have fun! You funny man!" Buu shout, laughing.

"Right, I get it! It looked hilarious! Sheesh..." Gohan say, getting a little annoyed.

After a little while Buu stop laughing, and look a little while at Gohan.

"Who you are?" Buu ask curiously.

Gohan answer politely: "I'm Son Gohan. The eldest prince of Paozu Kingdom. And you are...?"

"Buu is Buu." Buu answer. "Buu, Buu, Buuhuu!" He scream loudly, childish while jumping around wildly.

"Err... It's a pleaure to meet you, mister Buu." Gohan say, looking amused at the big, pink Buu's movements.

Gohan then ask: "What are you doing out in the Forest Of Shadows all by yourself, mister Buu?"

Buu stop jumping around, and then answer: "Buu help mister Satan."

Gohan look confused. "Mister Satan? King Hercule, you mean?"

"Yes. Hercule Satan! Buu help him!" Buu say out loud.

"So you're looking for the Sleeping Beauty?" Gohan ask.

"Huh? Satan call for Buu to help. Buu come." Buu say confused. "Who Sleeping Beauty?"

It would seem that mister Buu was called by his best friend, King Hercule, to help saving his daughter from her slumbers. Gohan figured that Buu had gotten lost in the woods.

"You wanna come with us? We're heading for Satan Kingdom. To help King Hercule Satan, of course." Gohan offer the big, pink man. (N/A: I don't like calling Buu for a demon... He seems too friendly for that.)

"Yes, yes! Buu help! Go, go, go!" He shout, running around.

"This way, mister Buu." Gohan say, leading him in the right direction.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Buu scream happily and follow Gohans lead.

And yet another team-mate added to the small, humble group.

--- ---

_I know this might not be much, but I'm losing my ideas. Reality is trying to invade my mind! _

_Anyways, my next chappy might take a while to update, since... well, since I've got a bunch of other things to do. _

_Maybe I should make an OC called Chappy..? :o What a predictable thought!_


	5. TWO SLEEPING BEAUTYS

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 5: Two Sleeping Beauty's...?

--- ---

As they walked through the Forest Of Shadows, a certain someone was watching their every move...

The evil witch... fairy... thing... what-ever, her name was ...

errrm... uhh... sheee... her name waaas...

Dammit, what DBZ-girl could possibly fit the evil witch?! 18? No. Chichi? No, she's the queen! DARN IT! Bulma? NO! ... Lime? ... N...o... Hmmm... AHA! ...

HER NAME WAS FORTUNETELLER BABA! ... Let's just pretend that Master Roshi's sister is evil, okay?

As she looked through her crystal ball of EVIL, she knew the little gang of five would be somewhat a threat to her EVIL schemes against the Satan Kingdom.

She walked around in her castle of EVIL and thought of an EVIL plan.

As EVIL thoughts went through her EVIL mind, she watched the five through the ball of EVIL and her EVIL head came up with an incredibly EVIL idea as she watched the young prince Gohan wander without a horse, along with the big boned boy Buu. (Lol, letter-rhymes).

"Let's lead our little friends on the RIGHT way..." She said with an EEEVIL voice.

And with the flash of an EVIL light, she had disappeared. Aka, she used her evil magic to instant transmit herself...

--- ---

Our EVIL witch was now in the depths of the Forest Of Shadows, hiding behind the shadows.

But our friends seemed not to notice anything unusual.

"Are we there yet?" Goten asked young Trunks.

"Not yet. But we're almost half there." He answered.

"Aw, I'm BORED." Goten yelled.

"Shh, there's dark creatures hiding within the shadows! And dark, dark magic. Magic so strong, even the strongest of strong can't resist!" Krillin, the humble munk, told.

"Wow, that sounds awesome. Hey Gohan, can we meet some dark creatures? Can I keep one?" Goten asked his big brother, whom has hidden away his sword.

He answered: "I'm afriad not. You have Browney, right?"

"Oh yeah. Good boy, Browney!" Goten said, clapping the horse.

"Can Buu ride a horse too?" Buu asked smiling.

"Err, when we find another one Buu." Gohan answered. "One that's strong enough..." He mumbled silently, suddently feeling like a babysitter.

And that's when they heard something peek from the dark bushes.

Young Prince Gohan pulled out his sword and pointed it directly at the bush. Something was luring behind it...

A very loud roaring-bear-monster-dog-cat-chicken-sound sounded from the bushes and scared the crap out of the horses, which caused them to run away.

"Buu, Buu, Buu, wait for me horses!" Mister Buu yelled and ran after the horses, with Krillin, Trunks and Goten strapped tightly on to their saddles.

"Hey, wait!" Gohan yelled for them and turned his head away from the noisy bush. He was now alone with the bush.

He turned his head against the noise and walked slowly forward, still pointing his sword at the dark, dark bush.

He cut, sliced and completly smashed the bush with his sword. Nothing was there...

"Huh," Gohan mumbled, searching the harrased bush. "I guess this must be some of that dark magic Krillin mentioned."

"Dark magic indeed." EEEVIIIL Fortuneteller Baba mumbled, unheard.

Gohan hid away hiw sword and looked around in the forest. "Great, only Trunks knows the way through the forest."

He looked at the horse-prints that was recently made in the road. "Alright," He told himself and followed the many, many horse-prints.

Little did he know...

--- ---

Fortuneteller Baba giggled and laughed at the horses and the lonely prince.

"A man is a man." She said through the darkness. "And every man need his woman. Let us now see exactly how fair and loyal our prince is to his princess..." She said, laughing at men in general.

"And let us discover how independent our friends is without their strong, strong prince..." She let out an evil laugh and disappeared once again in the eeevil darkness.

--- ---

The horses had finally stopped. And Buu had caught up with them.

"Who knew such strong horses was such big weiners?!" Trunks asked, jumping off the unreliable horse, Browney.

"Bad Browney!" Goten told the horse.

Krillin also got off, catching up with his breath. "Great, we're doomed." He spoke. "Prince Gohan wielded the sword. We've got nothing but fists!"

"Fits me fine." Trunks said, looking around. "But... I've never been to this part of the woods before."

"You mean Buu and Buu's friends are looost?" Buu asked, as he patted the black horse Blacky.

"I guess we are." Trunks told sighing annoyed, while kicking off a dark stone. "Darn."

"We REALLY should have brought a map!" Krillin said.

"Sorry." Goten excused.

Trunks then cut in: "Forest of Darkness isn't drawn out on a map. That's why it's so much more dangerous, other than the dark, magical creatures and events."

"That sounded like you got it from a book." Krillin said.

"I did." Trunks told.

"Which way we go?" Buu asked, looking around. The horses had lead them all away from the road and straight into the woods.

Everyone looked around. The road was nowhere to be found.

"Sooo..." Krillin mumbled and sat down. "We're doomed."

That's when our friends discovered a lake. But the water was not as it looked like outside the Forest of Shadows. This was completly darkened.

They all walked forth the lake, and Goten asked the question: "Do you think we can drink it?"

"Of course." A voice sounded from the darkness. An EVIL voice.

"Who're you, mysteriously evil-sounding old woman?" Krillin asked, looking at Baba.

"Oh, I'm just a trust-able stranger wandering these woods. And I know them just as well as the back of my hand! Trust me when I say you can completly drink this water. After all, aren't you and your horses thirsty? You also look very tired."

"Yes, we sure are!" Trunks answered. "You know a place we can craft down too?"

"Why, of course. There's an old, old, ooold house I live in, very close to this lake. Oh, it's been a while since I've had visitors. Would you like to be my guests?"

"Sure we would." Goten answered happily. "Do you have pie too?"

"Anything you'd like, young boy." She answered smiling an EVIL smile.

"Old woman, since you know this forest so well, you wouldn't happen to have seen our friend, Prince Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, and I'm afriad..." She said, acting out a sad, sad voice. "He's turned his back on you all."

"What? No, you must be talking about someone else." Goten said. "My big brother would never turn his back on ANYONE. Unless he was walking away from them."

"Oh, but turning his back on the princess' heart must mean doing the same to you, right?" She asked.

"Well, I... yes, that's quite true. But Gohan is destined to save the princess. He can't just turn his back on her!" Trunks said.

The EVILLY old woman let out a sigh and told: "Oh, fine. If you want to know the hard way, I can show you... Follow me, shall we?"

"Yay, now we can find Gohan!" Goten shouted. "Yay, yay, yay!" Buu shouted happily and followed.

Little did they know, as they were reaching Gohan's position, he was reaching the position of a conveniently placed, magical trap Baba had done, before she met up with our friends.

--- ---

Gohan walked the road, until he reached a point where the road parted into two.

One way had more horsetracks than the other. "Hm," Gohan mumbled, thinking it through. "Well, statistically, they would have gone right, the way with most tracks."

He thought it through, but then nodded in self-agreement and took the way with the most tracks. Right where Baba and her spell wanted him...

He walked and walked futher into the darkness. As the silence tightened and the darkness darkened, he felt unusually sleepy. He thought to himself it was a magical feature in this part of the woods.

And he took it as a sign that the woods were trying to keep him away from his goal, so he slapped himself on the cheecks and continued to walk, as he grew sleepier, bit by bit. But this wasn't enough. And Baba had foretold this fact...

He walked further along the path and felt quite dizzy as he had walked for qite a while. Suddently, a silent piece of music was to be heard as he reached a certain point of the path.

The music came from outside the road, and out of curiosity he reached outside the road and followed it.

As he was near to the song, he heard a beautiful voice sing. Sing so beautiful as an angel. Angels singing everyone asleep from above the skies and heaven.

He had to hear more. More of this woman sing. Yes, it sounded very female.

He reached a point where a woman sat on the ground. A woman around his own age, with red, beatiful and curly hair (Yep, it's Angela). She was singing a beautiful lullaby.

As she began to sing the lyrics of the lullaby, he walked closer to her, as in a trance.

"Softly I sing,

to you my king;"

She was singing to Gohan, he just knew it. He walked closer and was as close to the girl as he now could. She smiled to him, continuing:

"I hope that you sleep so soundly;"

He felt sleepier, listening to every word.

"I am right here;"

Gohan sat down in front of her, and he let is eyes lock heavily onto her beauti.

"don't wake my dear;"

She moved herself closer to him, and placed her hands on both sides of his head. Her hands was as soft as silk.

"sleep well and I'll comfort you quietly."

Gohan did as she sang to him. He closed his eyes and fell in a deep trance. A deep, deep sleep.

"Dream of your land,

the waves on the sand,

your throne overgrown with wild flowers,

dream of the light,

casting shadows at night,

gentle raindrops and silver showers."

Sleeping, just like the Sleeping Beauty...

Angela, with the angel-voice, placed his head comfortly on her lap and let him rest. Rest for long, as she repeated the song again. And again. And again. And again.

And the young prince had given in to her wonderful lullaby.

--- ---

Our friends followed Baba further and further. They trusted her. But they had a hard time beliving her words of Gohan.

Gohan, known famously as the strongest, smartest and most of all: the most reliable, loyal and fair prince of the whole land.

He would never give in and just forget about the princess so easily. The princess he was meant to save from forever slumber.

"Here we are." She said, as everyone heard a lullaby sung by a beautiful voice. Music was silently drawing them closer, but Baba stopped them. "Do not walk closer. Just look."

They looked through trees and bushes, only to find Gohan... resting? No, not just resting. Resting with his royal head in the lap of a beautiful maiden. She was even singing to him!

"What... in... the... WORLD?!" Trunks hissed. "He really DID turn his back on us!"

--- ---

_Oh, what EVIL! _

_Wow, didn't expect myself to be this creative... I had no idea to start with, until my head flipped in Baba. And BANG the ideas came FLOWING. _

_Well, the song that Angela is singing is a song I'm listening to at the moment. It really is a lullaby. And sung by Hania Lee - she's quite GREAT. _

_Here's the link: __.com/audio/listen/89617 If you can't access to the link, then... _

n e w g r o u n d s . c o m / audio / listen / 8 9 6 1 7

Just remove the spaces and put in "www."


	6. DREAMING DREAMS

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! For gods sake, it's obvious!**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

--- ---

Chapter 6: Dreaming Dreams.

--- ---

"No way, I won't belive it. WAKE UP GOHAAAN!" Goten shouted loudly, louder than the red-haired girl's singing. But not stronger... Gohan didn't awake.

"Just forget him." Baba told EEEEEVILLY. "He's long gone within love. Leave the traitor be."

"She's right Goten. Look at him, sleeping as if the Sleeping Beauty never excisted." Trunks complained, as he saw Gohan smile within sleep.

"I'm afriad he's turned his back on us and the princess, in exchange of the _angel_ over there." Krillin told, looking sadly at Gohan, the royal 'traitor'.

"So he not good anymore?" Buu asked confused. "Why? Buu don't get it."

"Don't you see it Buu?" Trunks said. "He's long gone. I think he gave up on the princess."

"But Hercule need help. He good man, right? Why he give up?"

"Because... that's what traitors do!" Goten said, finally beliving what he's seeing. A tear dropped to the ground and he turned around, not facing the music. "That's _exactly_ what they do!"

"Come. Let us retreat for my house. Perhaps some sleep and food will help your moods." Baba told, laughing inwardly. Everything was going according to the plan. Everything!

"Yeah. Let's go. We'll just leave the prince with his _new_ princess." Krillin said, turning around, ready to follow Baba.

"No." Buu said, looking at everyone that had already turned around. "Mister Prince is good man. Why he leave Hercule-girl for that girl? He do promise."

"Face it Buu." Krilin said sadly. "I know it's hard, but can't you see what's in front of you? If you REALLY want to help King Hercule and Satan Kingdom then just leave the... **traitor**... be."

It hurt Krillin's throat to call the prince such a harsh thing, but he had just seen truth, and now the princess' hope was no longer lying within the prince.

"No. Buu stay. You go, but Buu stay." Buu said, sitting down immediatly, which caused the ground underneath him to rumble.

"Fine." Goten said, letting a tear slip. "If he ever wake up, tell him we've rescued the princess in his place." Goten was crushed. To see the man he had adored and worshipped as a brother was crushing indeed.

"Buu will!" Buu said, crossing his arms and sitting stiff on the ground. "Buu help, Buu help, Buu help," Buu repeated again and again, as the song behind him continued. He looked pretty angry.

As the others had followed Baba, and was almost out of sight, Buu screamed angrily to them:

"**PRINCE NO TRAITOR! YOU ARE!**"

--- ---

_**Dream of your land,**_

_**the waves on the sand.**_

_**Your throne overgrown with wild flowers.**_

_**Dream of the light,**_

_**casting shadows at night.**_

_**Gentle raindrops and silver showers.**_

Those lyrics was heard as an ecco through the air. The air, the sand, the water and sea, the light and the shadows, the flowers everywhere wet, like after a gentle rain, which made them look unice.

And Gohan sitting on a throne, which was so covered in flowers that it looked like it was made of nothing but flowers. It was so comfortable. So soft.

He wasn't wearing anything. Just sitting there in paradise, naked, on a throne of flowers. He was all alone with the singing voice. It was so relaxing. But lonely. Even thought the voice was there, Gohan felt an intense loneliness.

He sighed deeply and leaned back in the throne. How could this get any more boring? He missed all of his friends. He had forgotten about his quest. His quest for the... who, again?

Gohan sighed again and turned around on the throne, listening to the song repeating and repeating itself. He turned and turned nakedly, but... nothing seemed to change, no matter how he sat.

He looked at the sea on his right of the throne. The waves were waving silently and relaxing on the beach. On the sand. Boooring.

He sighed again and looked to the left. To his left was a jungle, made of beauty. The sun in the middle of everything, above Gohan, casting light upon everything, giving it nice, cold shadows. BOOORING!

Gohan wasn't used to doing nothing for so long. He needed some action. Some ... some company. That's just what he needed. Someone. Not just someone. Someone special. But who? Who, again?

Gohan looked straight ahead. It looked pretty beautiful. The beach and the jungle and the sun and the ... emptyness. And the lonliness. And the music of silence. And the inner darkness.

And him.

What was so beautiful about him? He sighed, thinking about it. Why was he there, within paradise, if he was just rubbish? All alone.

He felt like rubbish. Why? Was it the loneliness? Was it the perfection? Was it perhaps... just him?

Why was he so naked? Not that it bothered him much, but why? And why did he have to question it? Why? Who? Where? What?

The song continued:

**Softly I sing, **

**to you my king; **

**I hope that you sleep so soundly; **

**I am right here; **

**don't wake my dear; **

**sleep well and I'll comfort you quietly.**

Again and again, again, again, again and again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again... and again. It didn't really feel like forever. It felt like every time the song had ended and started again it had started and ended again.

... Who, again?

Who?

Who?

Who?

"Who?" Gohan asked straight into the empty. The lone. The dark light.

"Me." A voice answered. Gohan looked around. That voice was not familiar to him. But it was female, he was sure of it. It was pretty... pretty.

"Me, who?" He asked into the nothing. No thing. Empty. No, no, nothing, no things.

"Just me." The voice stated. "Not you, just me."

"Why not me?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Because if you were me;

I would not be."

Gohan looked around.

A rhyme had started to sound.

"Why would I want to be you?"

"Why don't you want to be you?

Why don't I want to be me?

Why can't we just be what-ever we see?

Because if I were you;

You would not excist.

Then I would have to protest."

Gohan blinked.

How was this linked?

"Why?"

A giggle sounded.

Gohan comprehended.

"Where can I find you?

What do I have to do?

What should I subdue?"

A girl appeared.

She cheered:

"Sleeping Beauty."

Gohan smiled.

Videl beguiled.

That feeling was so devined.

Like, coming from behind.

Love;

you lose your mind.

--- ---

Gohan awoke. Awoke from that awfully good nightmare!

"See you later Singing Beauty!" Gohan yelled to the singing female, grabbed his sword and got up, which immediatly shut her up.

He then discovered Majin Buu!

"Buu,

I'm so glad to see you!

You wouldn't belive what I've been through.

The song invaded my mind;

and I fell behind.

But now I'm fine;

I'm ready to rhyme! Err, I mean... Let's go!"

Gohan coughed a few times and stopped rhyming and poeting.

"Yay! Buu happy now! Buu was right, you ARE good prince!"

"What? Thank you, but... why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Buu also tell you from smally you: _We've rescued the princess in his place_."

--- ---

Everyone had arrived in the EVIL castle of EVIL.

"Welcome..." Baba said. EEEVIL!

--- ---

_Yay! _

_Rememer; I didn't make that song, but Hania Lee from Newgrounds did. Her nickname on Newgrounds is just Hania. She also made the music for Tarboy. If you want to hear the original "Softly I Sing"-song, then you should search for her, if the link didn't work. _

_But the Gohan-Videl-Dream-rhyme was entirely me :D I'm so proud. _

_Alright, time for some EEEVIL schemes!_

_Btw. It's bedtime back here in Denmark. Nightie, night. Also, sweet dreams ;]_


	7. VEGETAS SAIYAN ARMY

**Disclaimer: Yack, yack, yack, Dragonball is back! (Lol,)**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

_**HEY! I just began writing in past-time! Wh... what the-? Aw, man, what faliure! Alright, I'll continue the past-time, only because it makes everything easier to write for me. No more present-writing.**_

--- ---

Chapter 7: Vegeta's Saiyan Army!

--- ---

"What? Buu, that's terrible! They're in danger, we've got to save them all!" Gohan shouted out loudly in surprise, after hearing the very full story.

"Buu do! Buu do!" Buu shouted and ran the way that he saw our friends go.

Gohan followed him, holding his sword in one hand, ready to fight, protect, to rescue and run.

Pretty much ready for just about anything.

--- ---

"Wow, this is one big castle." Krillin announced. "You live here all by yourself?"

Evil Baba smiled an evil smile and answered with an evil tune in her evil voice: "Yes, I do."

"Sounds boring." Goten announced, looking at some gargoyls. "What do you do for fun?"

"Oh, I'm having loads of fun at the moment, in fact." Baba said, giggling EEEVILLYYY. "Loads and loads of fun..."

As stomachs rumbled, they were all escorted into the dining-room. A large, evil chamber with a royal-looking table, filled with thousands of goods.

"Yum, yum!" Trunks said, looking at all the food. "Come on Goten, let's dig in!"

Goten stood still. "Trunks..." He mumbled like a little kid. Well, he WAS a little kid. "...Are you sure Gohan will be alright all on his own..?"

"Of course he will Goten." Trunks said. "Are... you worried about him?"

"..." Goten stood still in silence for a moment. "... A bit..."

Krillin looked at Goten in sympathy, saying: "I miss him too honorable Prince, but we saw what we saw... I guess..." He mumbled some words and looked shameful at the ground underneath him.

They all remembered what mister Buu had yelled at them when they had left. **_PRINCE NO TRAITOR! YOU ARE!_**

They felt shameful. How come Gohan didn't awake when Goten was calling for him? Why was that young girls singing so... so magical...? Why would the honorable prince do such? How come they had all felt so dizzy in that exact part of the woods?

They had all the questions to solve the puzzle, but no one could figure it out.

"Now, now," Baba told. "A man is a man, right? No man could withstand such beauty either way."

All of the ... BOYS... looked at Baba with a funny look. No man?

"But... I'm a man too." Krillin announced.

"Oh, that's different, friend." She said. "You're no traitor."

"Well neither is Gohan!" Trunks announced loudly. "Right Goten?"

"Yeah! I know my brother better than anyone else. He would NEVER turn his back on anyone!"

"You're right guys. We're on a quest to save the princess here! What are we doing? This quest needs it's prince to awaken her!" Krillin yelled smiling as big as he now was allowed.

And as our friends was about to run out the door, it closed right in front of them. SMACK!

An evil smack...

"Hold your ground, foolish humans!" Baba shouted EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL. "You're NOT leaving this castle of mine! You're NOT rescuing that prince! And HE is NOT rescuing that PRINCESS!"

They all looked at her in surprise. They just realised how stupid they had all been. "You... It was you! All along!" Krillin shouted. "You're trying to keep us all apart from helping the princess in need."

"I sure am!" Baba shouted annoyed. "Foolish people! Did you really think you could just rescue her without the destined Prince?!"

"Not anymore!" Trunks shouted. "Now open that door, you ugly, filthy bag. Gohan needs our help!"

"YEAH!" Goten shouted, kicking the giant door. "Let us out."

Baba laughed an eeevil mwahaha-laugh and then she smiled evilly.

"That prince shall never retrieve his princess. He's too busy sleeping in the possesion of another woman!"

They all looked at her in SHOCK. She's the one who put the prince asleep? It made sense!

"Now..." She mumbled, smiling... EVIL.

--- ---

"Buu, are you sure we're heading the right direction?" Gohan asked the big pile of pink.

"No." Buu answered, which left Gohan in awe.

"Wha'?! You mean we're just... lost?"

"Yes." Buu told. "Is OK. Buu used to get lost."

Gohan head-slapped himself, saying: "No, Buu, it definently ISN'T okay."

He sighed. Great, what were they do to? If only... If only he had brought a stupid map!

If only they knew what to do. If only they could save their comrades in time. If only... If only...

"Alright, you've got thirty seconds to explain to me where the heck my son is."

Gohan turned around, along with mister Buu, only to see someone TOTALLY unexpected.

"Father, at least be polite."

"Oh, excuse me Trunks, but I thought you said we were on a RESCUE-mission here! I hardly doubt we've got time for being POLITE!"

"Hello there Prince Gohan." Trunks said, greeting politely. Only, this Trunks was FUTURE TRUNKS! "It's so nice to meet you."

"Shut up and tell us where my son is!" Vegeta complained to Gohan. "And what the HECK is that pink thing there?"

"Father!"

Gohan stood there, watching the blacksmith and his friend, another man about his own age, apparently with the same name as the blacksmiths son; Trunks.

"Err, nice to meet you too, mister... Trunks?" Gohan greeted him back. This Trunks actually reminded him a LOT about the Trunks that was meant to lead them to the Satan Kingdom. Only older.

"Yes." He said. "I'm a helper in the blacksmith-store. Also Vegeta's and Bulma's son. Only, I come from a far-away place, where we are able to access time-travelling. It's magic!"

"Oh... sooo, you're from the future?" Gohan asked. "Wow,"

"Alright, enough of this; tell me where my son is!" Vegeta demanded. "I heard he's in danger."

Gohan looked at the blacksmith. "Oh, so you DO care about him!"

"NO!" Vegeta yelled. "It's just that future-boy here insisted that we should come and help! Besides..." He was silent for a while. "...you wouldn't happen to have some more pie?"

Gohan smiled. "No, but Bulma must be baking some more in her house. We can visit her once the Sleeping Beauty and our comrades are free from the evil fairy!"

Vegeta looked at Gohan for a while, with a mad face. "Well, spill it! What's been going on?"

--- ---

"...and now we're lost. We have no idea which way to go!" Gohan told. "Only Trunks knew the way for the Sleeping Beauty, and only Baba knows where _he_ is!"

Trunks and Vegeta looked at Prince Gohan for a while. Vegeta let out a smile. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh, err... Like, what?" Gohan asked in confusion.

Vegeta then answered: "We've got another Trunks right here, royal dummy."

"Uh? Trunks, you know the way for the Sleeping Beauty?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. And as I grew older I grew more knowledged on the sorroundings of the Forest of Shadows. I know where Baba's castle is!"

Gohan sood there in silence for a moment, before he spoke: "Err, who's Baba?"

Silence ... more, more and more silence... And sweat-drops...

"Baba, the evil fairy, remember?" Vegeta asked. "God, how far behind ARE you?"

"Oh, so THAT'S her name!" Gohan announced. "How did you guys know?"

"At her castle there's a sign that says: 'Baba's Palace'. And you just said someone evil did this. And the legend of the Sleeping Beauty has an evil fairy in it, right? At least, that's what we heard when we searched for you."

Gohan stood there in awe. Wow, Trunks had grown pretty smart. Wait... "Wait, wait, wait, one last question! How did you know Trunks and the others are in danger?"

Vegeta then answered: "You just told us, bucket-head. Besides, it was Trunks' idea to follow you guys and help out. I only agreed since if that boy of mine died, that annoying woman would never EVER leave me alone!"

"Father, you wouldn't let me die." Trunks said in surprise. "All those times you let me visit you regularly, was it just because you needed someone to assist you with your weapons?"

Vegeta turned his head away from Trunks and said: "Perhaps, perhaps not. Now let's just get going, shall we?"

As they all began to walk along, Gohan walked along-side Future Trunks, the blacksmiths son and assistant, to tell him: "I know that sounded rough, but I'm sure your father's just doing a bad excuse for caring about you."

Trunks smiled, answering: "I know. But I just wish he'd lose that pride of his sometimes."

--- ---

As they walked and walked further, Trunks had already announced that it would only be a matter of minutes before they'd arrive at "Baba's Palace".

"So, what's the plan?" Trunks asked everyone.

"Well, I guess since we're all wielding swords, we could cut Baba out of the picture." Gohan announced, looking at Trunks' and Vegetas swords. Vegeta must've made his own sword himself.

Vegeta then said: "Yes, that's part of the plan."

Then both teenagers looked at Vegeta with curiosity.

"Well, it's time to show that wicked witch my Army of Saiyans!" Vegeta said smiling.

"What army?"

"The one we make, dummy! We're proud Saiyans here, well, except the two of you aren't exactly full-blooded, but I guess it makes not that much difference in battle. After all, I _am_ supposed to be superior."

Trunks then looked at Buu, whom were jumping around happily. "Wait, what about Buu? He isn't in possesion of any kind of sword."

"Oh, I've got his part figured out as well..." Vegeta told. "Buuhuu, come over here and listen!"

--- ---

_YEEES! Alright, the next chapter HAS to be filled with action, so it might take a while to write. But don't worry, the story won't end there! Hehehe, boy have I got something special in mind... It just isn't created yet XD _

_Alright, more comrades have arrived to help out the royal Prince Gohan on his quest to save Princess Videl, the Sleeping Beauty! AWESOME, if I do say so myself._


	8. KNEADING

**Disclaimer: Yack, yack, yack, Dragonball is back! (Lol,)**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

_**HEY! Wh... what the-? No more present-writing.**_

--- ---

Chapter 8: KNEADING?!

--- ---

"Vegeta, I don't know..." Gohan protested, as both Vegeta and Buu was preparing. "Isn't this a bit weird?"

"I'll have to agree with Gohan there." Trunks announced. "Father, this is pretty silly."

"Shut up and help Buu over here!" Vegeta commanded. "We need to surprise that Baba-witch." (Cough, bitch, cough)

"Baba needs a surprise, not us." Gohan told, but helping Vegeta either way. "Alright, how's the kneading going?"

"Buu do good." Buu told. "Right?" He asked Vegeta, smiling.

"Yes, it's surprisingly nice Buu." Vegeta told. "Alright royal boy, you too."

"What?!" Gohan shouted in surprise. "Why me? I don't want to!"

"No, not exactly like Buu!" Vegeta told. "But you need to change too."

"But... why?" Trunks asked in Gohans place.

"Because we need the elemt of surprise. Listen to me, would you?" Vegeta told annoyed. "Look, Baba's seen both Prince Gohan and Buu before, so they need a... well, what's it called Buuhuu?"

"Making Over!" Buu told happily as he was still... kneading. "That's right." Vegeta told.

Gohan and Trunks sighed equally. "Alright, let's just get this over with..." Gohan said, stepping forward. "Just don't overdo it."

--- ---

Evil laughing was heard throughout the evil castle and could probably even be heard beyond the evil walls. "Bwahaha, you fools." Baba told with evil in her voice. "Did you really think you could beat my magic?"

Our friends watched the eeevil witch/fairy laugh her evil bwahaha-laugh in anger. They had been chained to the evil walls of her evil chamber. (Fan-service).

"You witch!" (cough, bitch, cough). "I can't belive we even trusted you once!" Krillin said loudly in anger.

"Well I can." Baba said. Eeeeeevil...

--- ---

"I thought I told you NOT to overdo it!" Goha complained. "Look at me, I look ridiculous!"

"No, not at all." Vegeta told. "Besides, I couldn't care less. You'll stick to the plan!"

Trunks then told Gohan: "Look at the bright side."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?!"

"Ehm... you look good in blue."

"Trunks... you'll pay for that one..." Gohan told. "I promise, you will."

"Buu think you pretty too!" Buu told smiling. "How do Buu look?"

"You look great." Vegeta told. "Now let's go."

"This plan better work..." Gohan mumbled to himself.

--- ---

_Mwahahahahahahhaaaaa, I'm the evil one! Haha, torturing those guys is fun... Poor Gohan. _

_Alright, here's a treat for you people who likes GohanxTrunks as a Yaoi-couple. Sort of. Not Yaoi, just... part of the plan. (Mwahahahaaa). _

_Hehe, sorry this is so short. It's just piling up the suspense :D I'll get right on the next chapter!_


	9. BUUBIE GOHUNNIE VEGGIEPIE AND TRUNKSIE

**Disclaimer: Yack, yack, yack, Dragonball is back! (Lol,)**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

_**No more present-writing.**_

--- ---

Chapter 9: Buubie, Gohunnie, Veggiepie and Trunksie.

--- ---

Baba was still laughing at our captured friends in her evil chamber of evil doings of evil evilly.

Until the doorbell rang. Or just the bell attached to a rope on the outside of the castle/palace.

"Be right back. And you people had better be quiet." Baba told. How evil!

She walked the depths of the castle and finally reached the door only to open it and see... visitors.

"He-- AHEM - Hello there." A young girl greeted with a bright pitched voice. She was wearing a bright blue dress, reaching her feet and covering her arms. Also she had quite a pretty chest. "Nice to greet you." She spoke.

"Yes, a pleasure." Baba told, acting up a friendly and inviting voice in her evilness. What-ever that means... heh, evilness.

"Ehm..." She mumbled, her black hair getting in the way of her sight. Her long, black hair. But one strand of hair seemed to be more in the way than all of the other: a big strand from her forehead and reaching down in between her eyes.

There was also other people along with the young girl. And one of them seemed to notice her blush and continued: "We're just a small family who's gotten lost." A man told. His black hair stood up in a way that even fire couldn't overcome it.

He looked like the oldest of the group, or family. "Oh, I see." Baba said. "And where are you headed exactly?"

"We were on our way for the Satan Kingdom." He told. "We heard it's a great place to live."

"Oh, I see." Baba said. "Well, why don't you all come on inside and perhaps I can help you. I've been there once or twice." She invited, but with a strand of evil intentions in her voice.

"Thank you." Another woman said. She was quite the overweight, with a pare of significant boobs. Her voice was weird, but she was clearly a woman. Looked like the eldest female of the four. Her skin was, surprisingly, pink.

They followed Baba, the evil fairy/witch, into a chamber. A hall-chamber-place where our captures friends was supposed to eat their lunch. It was now dinner-time and all five sat down by the table, introducing:

"I'm Veggie." Vegeta told. "And as you may see, the father of this small family. And this is my wife: Buubie."

"Hello, I'm Buubie." Buu greeted smiling, with her boobies there, large as they were. "And this our daughter."

Gohan blushed harshly and sunk down in his chair, with his black hair - cough, wig, cough - down his face. "Yes." He spoke, pitching his voice brighter than before. The chest he was given looked uncomfortable to him...

"And, um, this is my boyfriend." Gohan said, pointing at Trunks, whom seemed to blush even harsher.

"Hi, I'm Trunk." Trunks told. (Trunk, not Trunksss).

"Oh," Baba said, greeting them all. "How romantic. Don't be shy you two, I'm not laughing." She told Gohan and Trunks.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other in fear. They both gulped and Trunks put his arms around Gohan slowly and they both sat closer to each other in embarrasment.

"Um... Trunksie..." Gohan said, looking down in COMPLETE embarrasment.

"G-Gohunnie..." Trunks answered to his -- her - petname.

But with Veggie and his wife Buubie it was something else: Buu immediatly gave his husband a giant hug, licking his cheek like a happy puppy, calling him all sorts of petnames, such as:

"Veggiepie,"

"Vegega,"

and: "Vuu!"

It actually 'looked' like Veggie wanted to beat her into a big pulp, buuut... perhaps he did.

"How romantic." Baba repeated. "Well, you must all be starving. Why don't you dig in?"

And so they did. With Buubie eating like a pig, Veggie eating and Trunksie forced to eat coupled together with poor, poor Gohunnie. Sometimes they were both kicked under the table and therefore forced to feed each other... romantically.

"Yum, yum, huh little daughter?" Buubie asked Gohunnie. "Um, yes. Very delicious." Sh -cough, he, cough- answered, while blushing harsh, harsh, harshly.

"Vegeta," Gohan whispered to him, unheard by Baba. "When do we charge?"

"Very, very soon." Vegeta answered silently, as Buubie was 'starting' to annoy him 'deeply' and he 'wished' he could just 'kick' her the 'hell' out the 'window'... of love.

Gohan gulped. When was 'soon'? Soon seemed like forever in his situation. Cough, mwahaha, cough.

"Oh, I remember when I was as young as you two, my dear lovebirds." She told Gohunnie and Trunksie. "I was just as pretty as you." She told Gohan, which made him puke inwardly.

"Um, thank you." He answered, voice-acting once again. "But please don't call me pretty..." He told her, his voice-acting getting rusty.

"Well why not? Is it embarrassing little missy?" Baba asked.

"Yes..." Gohan answered truthfully.

Vegeta had gotten enough of the cuddling, hugging and 'romance'. And especially the whole family-part. He gave the sign for attack: the V-sign.

Gohan and Trunks immediately separated - in relieve - and Buu, err, well his fat returned to normal... Hehe, try doing THAT yourself! Vegeta pushed Buu away from his person and attacked straight ahead, his sword leading him, along with Trunks.

But, err, Gohan had to rip off the silly dress... hehehe... erm... *cough* .....

Vegeta's sword collided with a bolt of magical lightning and even he had quite the hardships battling it.

Trunks managed to avoid several bolts that were pointed directly at his head and person, while Vegeta avoided that one, huge beam. Gohan had finally taken off the dress and threw away the watermelons, but there seemed to be a problem...

His wig was stuck.

Baba was surprised indeed! What an eeevil surprise, eh? She shot off all kinds of magic beams and mumbled mumbojumbo in the middle of fighting.

Gohan decided to fight with the wig and joined both Vegeta and Trunks in their struggle against evil, while Buu was rushing towards the door to Baba's EEEVIL and secret chamber of evil. ... of evil.

The sword-fighters combined their powers and rushed past the magical traps, surprisingly fast!

Baba quickly mumbled a rhyme, as the three heroic heroes approached her:

"Three males,

look at their tails,

more fails!" She screamed.

A tail immediatly appeared and chained each and every one of the three together. Which gave Baba the EVIL witch time to make her GREAT, evil escape. On her evil crystal ball.

But as she reached the highest window and opened it, she yelled to the surprised men: "I have cursed you all, both day and night. Let's see just how good you co-operate together! I meantime, I shall visit Satan Kingdom!"

"NO!" Gohan screamed and tried to get up, but... but his...?

And just as Baba made her escape, Buu had free'd the others from their chains and they all rushed towards the three males.

"Are you guys okay?" Krillin asked, but stopped running as he saw something... STUNNING!

"Sort... of..." Trunks mumbled. He rubbed his back, and noticed something ... weird. "Gohan, is it just me...?"

"If it's you, then please stop it..." Gohan begged. "Please, please stop it..." He told, ripping off the wig, finally.

"I swear to God..." Vegeta said, angrily looking at everyone. "If this is what I think it is, I'm going to kill that damned woman!"

--- ---

_You can probably guess the whole thing, but... there's a twist to it :D_

_Alright, let's get some twists done. See you in the next chappy :3_


	10. GETAWAY

**Disclaimer: Yack, yack, yack, Dragonball is back! (Lol,)**

_**Sleeping Beauty - DBZ-Version! **_

**NOTE: **_A random Parody. Almost every DBZ-character get a part in this story as something. DBZ-style! I don't know the full, original story of "Sleeping Beauty", but I'm sure you'll love the DBZ-version :D_

_**No more present-writing.**_

Chapter 10: Get-Away.

All of the fighters watched the three sword-wielders sitting on the floor, stunned. Something was COMPLETELY wrong. Something... evil...

"Prince Gohan, Vegeta the blacksmith, err, mister Stranger! How are you all?" Krillin the humble munk asked humbly.

They all looked at each other. All with the same kind of thought: No, it couldn't be.

"I feel weird, thank you." Gohan answered, trying to get up, but that caused Trunks pain. "Sorry." Gohan said.

"It's okay." Trunks answered. "Father, what is this?"

Vegeta looked at his behind, growling: "Our tails have grown back."

"Back?" Trunks asked. "I don't ever remember having one!" He told, trying to pull his own tail back, but it was... it was suck with the two other tails.

Not that their tails was tied up in a knot or anything. They were holding on to each other. The tails.

It was as if their tails were co-operating to go against the ones they were attached to. And they were indeed.

"Alright, sooo you're me, from the future." Trunks said, as Future and Blacksmith-assistant Trunks nodded, now standing up, but his tail still attached to himself and holding onto Gohan and Vegeta's tails.

"And all of your tails have grown back." Krillin stated, looking at the impressive co-operation the tales did, not separating.

"It must be Baba's weird mumbojumbo. She did a rhyme about this kind of ... situation." Gohan said, trying to separate his own tail from the others, without luck. It seemed the tails were stronger than the Saiyans they were attached to.

"Aww, I want a tail too!" Goten yelled. "How come I don't have one?"

"Yeah, me too. I want a tail also!" Trunks complained loudly.

"Buu too. Tail cool!" Buu screamed, jumping up and down as if he was an excited puppy.

"Yeah, very hip - **LIKE HELL**!" Vegeta started off sarcastically, but ended up furiously. "I'm stuck to my futuristic son and a royal BRAT!"

"Perhaps we should co-operate into separating?" Trunks suggested, calming down Vegeta.

"Sounds good to me." Gohan announced, thinking about the fact that Vegeta would be that grumpy the whole time, if the didn't do anything to separate the three of them from each other. But the tails seemed to be quite a problem...

"Right, on three!" Gohan told, ready to run in his very own direction, while Trunks and Vegeta were both ready to run in each theirs.

"One..." Vegeta clinched his fists and prepared to run as hard as he possible could.

"Two..." Trunks got in position and awaited the one word as a sign to run.

"Three!" Gohan shouted and pulled, or ran, as hard, fast and motivated he possibly could.

All three looked like they were having an extremely hard time, and they were. Their tails seemed not to like the idea of separating.

Buu immediatly helped Gohan pull, along with Krillin. Trunks helped his father and Goten helped the futuristic Trunks.

A struggle had started; our heroes against the three tails.

Every single person seemed to have each their face to express: all looked equally stupid as they were all struggling very, very, very hard.

And in three, two, one they were finally separated from each another :3

Every single person fell clumsy backwards and landed either on their behind or their back.

Or spine...

"Phew..." Krillin sighed. "Those tails are strong!" He announced, looking at the tails, surprised that they were still attatched to their Saiyans.

"And quite annoying..." Trunks mumbled with a sigh. "What's their purpose anyway?"

"She just needed a get-away." Vegeta said, reaching for his sword. He separated himself from his magic tail and then cut Trunks' tail off as well. "Ow, father!" Trunks exclaimed in pain. "That hurt!"

"Oh, cut it out." He ordered. He then quickly cut off Gohan's tail, before Gohan could ever react to the riddiculus rampage.

"Great, she's probably gone off to set up traps in our way for the Sleeping Beauty!" Prince Gohan exclaimed angrily.

Future Trunks then said: "Well in which case we'd better get going."

"Yay," Goten shouted happily. "Let's go save the princess!"

"Right." Little Trunks said. "But how are we going to reach there? I don't know this part of the woods."

"I do." Future Trunks said. "Follow me everybody."

"Yay," Buu shouted as he glomped Vegeta. "Now Buu can help Satan!"

"Get off of me you dumb glomp of pink crap!" Vegeta screamed angrily, giving Buubie a kick to the face.

And thus, their journey continued... towards Satan Kingdome, ruled by King Hercule, father of the Sleeping Beauty.

_Okay, I'll be working on the next chapter, soon as possible. Sorry I didn't do the twist anyway, but I wanna continue without the tails, okay? :3_


End file.
